Sweet love sonadow
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Dos erizos se pelearon con sus parejas, ambos no se arrepienten y al final logran conocerce.Homosexualidad, yaoi, intento de lemon, SonicUkeXShadowUke como le haran?


Otro one-shot creado por mi loca mente, huuu ^o^.

ADVERTENCIA: para mayores de 20 años(aunque esto lo haya hecho a los 15 y hace un par de días lo encontré y bueee, lo publicaré). Homosexualidad, idealogical sensitive, rp, disgusto, yaoi lemon extreme, SonicUkeXShadowUke(como le harán?) si eres homofóvico o antiSonadow, te vas!!!(todos los personajes pertenecen al Sega corp. no son míos pero la historia es propia de mí)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sweet love Sonadow

-- --

En una noche, hubo una temperatura de 29º, hacía mucho calor y un erizo totalmente negro con varias franjas rojas había terminado de bañarse, su morocho cabello estaba caído y su cuerpo mojado. Él se estaba peinando mientras un ser oscuro se metía al baño sin hacer ningún ruido, Shadow se estaba terminando de secar su suave mechón en su pecho hasta que este fue manoseado por unas traviesas manos. Shadow volteó y sonrió.

-cuantas veces te dije que no me gusta que me asustes-dijo Shadow rodeando el cuello de su ser amado con sus brazos.

-es que me gusta mucho tocar ese pecho, es muy suave-dijo rodeando la cintura de Shadow con sus manos para acercarlo más a él.

-bueno Mephiles, si es que te gusta sigue, a mí también me agrada-(Sam: a que no se la esperaban ¬W¬)

Mephiles comenzó a manosear todo el pecho de Shadow con extrema suavidad, sabía que debajo de ese mechón había una sensible piel, se lamentaba por no tener lengua para lamer su pecho. Shadow solo daba un par de risitas cuando Mephiles comenzó a acariciar su cuello con su cara, era muy abrumador.

Shadow tomó la cara de Mephiles y le dio un suave beso en donde se supone estaría la boca-te amo-dijo Shadow mirando los verdes ojos de Mephiles.

El oscuro ser juntó más al cuerpo de Shadow con el suyo y comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo-vamos a la cama-decía mientras seguía enrostrando su cara en su cuello.

Shadow al oír eso, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, él aún no estaba preparado para ello, cada vez que Mephiles le pedía eso sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía a él, que había una parte en la que nunca lo podría amar

Mephiles cargó a Shadow en brazos para llevárselo al cuarto, al llegar el ojiverde lanzó a Shadow a la cama, este aún estaba algo abrumado pero sabría cuando parar si es que Mephiles intentara llegar más allá.

El ser oscuro volvió a acariciar todo su suave cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara, no podía dejar de acariciar sus labios con sus dedos, tenía una suave y carnosa textura, deseaba tener dientes para morderlos con gran lujuria. Shadow solo serraba los ojos y se excitaba cada vez más, Mephiles veía como su plan estaba comenzando a resultar.

El oscuro ser volteó suavemente a Shadow para no alertarlo y comenzó a manosear su cintura mientras ejercía su cuerpo contra el de su amado, Shadow comenzaba a exhalar con más fuerza pero dejó de pensar cuando sintió que Mephiles alzaba su cadera.

Shadow tomó los brazos de Mephiles y se volteó-QUE HACES?-preguntó enojado y su mirada algo fría

-hoo, vamos, parecía gustarte-dijo sentándose en el medio de la cama-mira, tienes la respiración acelerada-dijo señalando a Shadow

-eso no te incumbe, cuantas veces te dije que aún no estoy preparado-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-haaa, vamos, llevamos más de 5 años de novios y aún no quieres?, Shadow, yo quiero sentirte, quiero que sepas cuanto te amo en verdad-le decía mirándolo a los ojos

-y si me lastimas?-preguntó Shadow

-no mi amor, te prometo ser lo mas delicado posible, haré cualquier cosa para no hacerte ningún daño-le decía mientras tomaba las manos de Shadow con las suyas

Shadow bajó la mirada, por más que le haya creído no quería unírsele, tenía miedo, no quería arriesgar su virginidad, en verdad no sentía tanto amor como el que debe sentir, no parecía especial lo que acababa de experimentar-bueno, te creo-dijo-pero esta noche no va a poder ser, aún no estoy preparado-dijo tomando una sabana y tapándose.

-vamos mi vida, no te hagas el difícil, siempre fuiste así, yo sé que tú quieres-le decía mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

-NO-le dijo fríamente

Mephiles se enojó y sin decir nada se fue de la habitación, Shadow seguía con la mente bloqueada, si no era a él con quien se uniría, quien podría ser?

-- --

Mientras sucedía eso, un erizo plateado con ojos color oro y otro azul y con ojos color esmeralda estaban corriendo por las oscuras calles para entrar a un hotel(Makka: más bien TELO XD Sam: no, es hotel ¬¬)

El erizo plateado encerró al azulado erizo contra la pared para besarlo con pasión y desenfreno.

-Silver, para que me vas a sacar el aire-decía el erizo azulado chocando sus labios con los de él

Silver solo sonrió y comenzó a meter su lengua en la tibia cavidad del erizo azul para luego entrelazarla con la de este-te gusta Sonic?-preguntó, Sonic solo asentía, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su respiración agitada.

Silver llevó a Sonic a la cama y lo recostó, el erizo plateado se puso sobre el ojiesmeralda y empezó a besarlo, primero en su boca, luego bajó a su cuello, donde le daba múltiples mordiditas hasta bajar a su pecho, en donde comenzó a lamerlo con intensidad. Sonic solo gemía, excitando a Silver aún más, Sonic tomaba la cabeza del erizo plateado para acercar más su cara a su pecho.

Silver subió y comenzó a morder sus tiernos labios y acariciar su entrepierna, al erizo azulado le agarró una electricidad por toda su espalda, en parte sentía placer pero en mayor parte sentía que le desagradaba, que no quería esto, sentía que su cuerpo le rogaba no unírsele al erizo plateado.

-S…Silver…para, para ya-dijo intentando quitárselo de encima-n-no quiero hacer esto, por favor para-decía mientras se sacaba la cabeza de Silver de su cuello-BASTA!!!-gritó enfurecido cuando le pellizcó una nalga

-que pasa Sonic, no te gustó?-preguntó

-no, no es eso, es que aún no estoy listo, no quiero hacer esto-dijo cabizbajo

-por que no?-preguntó Silver

Sonic debía ser sincero, no quería ocultarle lo que sentía o si no Silver pensaría mal de él-Silver, creo que aún no estoy preparado porque tengo miedo, mi cuerpo me ruega por que no me una a ti, mi corazón siente repugnancia por cada vez que intentas hacer esto. Me duele en el alma decirte esto, en verdad me duele, pero hay una parte de mi ser que siente que no te ama, que no siente aquella dulce magia cada vez que intentas hacerme tuyo.

Silver parecía verse demasiado serio hasta que le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que se oyó en toda la habitación-LO SABÍA, ME ESTAS METIENDO LOS CUERNOS CON ALGUIEN MAS, no es así?-preguntaba-me haces traerte aquí para demostrarte mi amor y tú sin más ni más me dices que no me amas-dijo enfurecido-pues sabes una cosa? tú mismo acabas de terminar esta relación, si es que se le podía llamar así-

-no, Silver, por favor, no digas eso-decía llorando-no quiero que te vallas-rogaba Sonic con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sonic, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida-dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo y yéndose del hotel.

Sonic comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, no debió haber dicho eso nunca, se sentía muy mal pero por otra parte se sentía libre, que ya no tendría aquellos pensamientos de que si lo amaba o no, con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sonic apagó la luz y se acostó para dormir.

-- --

Al día siguiente, Shadow despertó, volteó a ver el otro lado de la cama y vio que Mephiles no estaba, parece que durmió solo toda la noche, el ojicarmí bajó las escaleras y se pudo encontrar a Mephiles dormido en el silló se acercó hasta él y le acarició la cabeza haciendo que este despertara.

-buenos días-dijo Shadow mirándolo a los ojos

-hola-Mephiles acercó su cara para que Shadow le de un beso pero parece que Shadow no quería, ya que había bajado un poco la cabeza y se alejó un poco-que te pasa?-preguntó serio

-no, no es nada, solo que no me gustó como te comportaste anoche, me asustaste-decía mirando al suelo

Mephiles parecía no escuchar, estaba concentrado mirando todo el cuerpecito negro de Shadow, ya no podía contenerse a la tentación de hacerlo suyo, quería tomar a aquel erizo tan perfecto.

Shadow vio que Mephiles lo miraba con una cara que jamás vio en él, de a poco comenzó a alejarse de él, tenía el presentimiento de que algo le iba a hacer. Mephiles tomó la cadera de Shadow y lo atrajo más a él hasta ponerlo sobre su pelvis-shhh, no te asustes-le decía a Shadow, este estaba muy asustado, no podía moverse.

Mephiles comenzó a ejercer más fuerza en la cadera de Shadow para que su trasero presionara más a su pelvis, la excitación de Mephiles crecía al sentir aquella presión mientras Shadow intentaba zafarse. La erección de Mephiles comenzó a hacerse dura y eso asustó mucho a Shadow.

-MEPHILES, BASTA SUELATAME!!!-decía mientras intentaba ahorcarlo-ME VAS A LASTIMAR-decía llorando. Mephiles seguía concentrado en su tarea, cuando estaba a punto de metérsela Shadow le dio un puñetazo en la cara y este lo soltó para llevar sus manos a su cara-te odio, no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas-decía Shadow tomando una mochila y comenzando a tomar varias cosas-no eres más que un erizo excitado, no se como no pude ver eso en ti-decía tomando una piedra verde.

-Shadow, lo siento, por favor perdóname, es que ya no puedo aguantar no poderte sentir-se disculpaba

-otra vez con eso? tenes que calmar tu sed de sexo, sabía que querías tener sexo, no hacer el amor-decía enojado llegando a la puerta.

-es lo mismo-dijo Mephiles enojado

-NO, no lo es, es totalmente diferente-dijo clavando una mirada fría en Mephiles para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Una vez afuera, Shadow comenzó a patinar y a llorar, casi fue violado por su supuesto amor, se sentía devastado, ya no quería saber nada de aquel ser que alguna vez amó.

-- --

Sonic iba caminando por la calle, iba absorto de todo, solo tenía en mente lo que le dijo Silver y aquella cachetada que le dio, fue muy fuerte. Estaba tan distraído y con la cabeza baja que no logró ver que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Sonic terminó siendo chocado por alguien-OYE QUE TE…-Sonic dejó de hablar cuando vió a la persona con la que chocó, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo.

Shadow levantó su mirada para ver al chocado-lo siento, no quise chocarte, es que estoy muy apurado-dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Sonic se acercó a él y Shadow abrió sus ojos para verlo, el erizo azulado casi se queda sin aire al ver esos ojos de rubíes que ahora brillaban más por las lagrimas, en ese momento sintió que aquellos ojos no debían estar tristes, quería hacer lo que fuese para que no se vaya y lograr que deje de llorar-estas bien?-preguntó algo nervioso.

Shadow lo miró a los ojos, en ese momento pudo ver esos ojos tan brillantes y especiales, con un pequeño aire de inocencia y algo más, parecía notar algo de preocupación, eso fue lo que más le intrigó-si, estoy bien, perdón por haberte chocado-decía mirando al suelo.

-ven, déjame ayudarte-dijo Sonic incorporándose

-no, gracias-dijo haciendo lo mismo, se quería ir muy lejos de allí pero Sonic lo detuvo.

-por que lloras?-dijo intentando volver a ver sus ojos-te pasó algo malo?-

-masomenos, terminé con mi pareja-dijo secando sus últimas lagrimas

-jeje, que coincidencia, anoche también terminé con mi pareja-dijo algo triste-me llamo Sonic y tú?-preguntó

-yo soy Shadow-dijo con la mirada aún en el suelo

-BUENO LEVANTA ESE ANIMO SHADOW-gritó con una hermosa sonrisa-esa chica ya no estará más en tu vida-dijo contento

-jeje, si tienes razón-dijo algo sonrojado, aquella sonrisa tan cálida le daba un fuerte ardor en su pecho-bueno, me acompañas a un bar y nos deshacemos de esos molestos recuerdos?-preguntó Shadow

Sonic acababa de conocerlo hace un par de segundos pero no le importaba nada, no sentía inseguridad, no temía por que le vaya a hacer daño alguno, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan seguro con alguien a quien apenas conocía-si claro, a ver si de paso nos olvidamos de todo y nos encaminamos al futuro-dijo contento

Ambos erizos se encaminaron a un bar cercano y comenzaron a tomar un par de cervezas, Sonic y Shadow inventaban historias de cómo habían terminado con sus parejas.

Shadow le había contado que ahora no sabía donde vivir-no importa, puedes venir a mi apartamento, tengo una habitación que no uso-le dijo para que vaya a vivir con él.

-no se, eso me incomoda mucho, acabamos de conocernos, no me tienes desconfianza?-preguntó

-no, ni un poquito, tu eres uno de los que se pueden confiar, eso lo se n.n-dijo muy feliz

-gracias-dijo Shadow

-jaja, de nada-le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-- --

Las semanas pasaron y ambos se sentían muy amistados, casi siempre se la pasaban juntos y se divertían mucho.

Una noche, cuando ambos se fueron a dormir Shadow estaba muy pensativo, ya no podía cargar con tanta mentira, debía confesarle a Sonic, puesto que pensaba que él le era sincero.

Shadow se levantó de su cama y fue al cuarto de también estaba bastante pensativo, su atracción hacia Shadow había crecido. Ahora sabía que él estaba enamorado de Shadow, por eso no le gustó verlo llorar cuan lo conoció, no quería que nada le pasase.

Shadow tocó la puerta de su cuarto-Sonic, estas despierto?-preguntó

Sonic se incorporó-si, pasa-dijo. Shadow pasó-ven, siéntate-dijo Sonic poniéndose a su lado, Shadow se sentó con la mirada baja-te pasa algo?-preguntó

-si-contestó-yo te mentí, yo no tenia una novia, tenía un novio, él intentó violarme y yo lo dejé, creí que estaba enamorado de él-Shadow comenzó a sacar lágrimas-el punto es que soy homosexual (Makka: XD), y me gustas mucho Sonic, desde que te conocí no quería alejarme de ti, porque por primera vez en mi vida estoy con quien quiero estar-

Shadow no quería ver la cara de Sonic, estaba muy asustado de lo que diría o como se pondrí corazón de Sonic saltaba de felicidad, aquellas palabras parecían haberle dado una nueva vida, una donde siempre estaría junto a Shadow.

El acto de amor utilizó al cuerpo de Sonic para confesarse, este tomó el mentón de Shadow con una mano y fijó su mirada a sus ojos rubí para luego ubicarla en sus labios, sin decir nada se acercó a ellos, primero le dio un pequeño roce con los suyos, parecían ser suaves, un suspiro que salió de la boca de Shadow alentó a Sonic a aventurarse a probar sus labios.

Shadow no podía creerlo, le gustaba tanto aquel contacto labial que decidió correspondérselo de una forma más apacionada. Sonic sentía aquel beso más suave, rico, hasta más apasionado que los que hacía con Silver, se olvidó de aquel nombre al sentir esos deliciosos labios sobre los suyos. Solo se separó un poco de ellos, no quería despegarse-Shadow yo también te amo, te amo como ni te imaginas y por favor no llores más, me hace mal verte así-decía para volver a besarlo y rodear sus brazos en su cuello. Shadow rodeó sus manos en la cadera de Sonic, este se tiró para atrás cayendo en la cama debajo de él mientras se seguían besando.

Ese beso ya llevaba su tiempo pero ninguno de los dos se querían separar, hasta que al final lo hicieron porque ya no tenían más aire-en verdad me amas?-preguntó Shadow mirando los ojos de Sonic.

-si Shadow-le contestó-desde que te conocí, sentía esto por ti, te amo-Sonic volvió a besarlo pero esta vez comenzó a morder sus labios dejando marcas, Shadow sacó un par de gemidos de dolor, de sus labios comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre-lo siento-se disculpó Sonic para luego masajearlos con su lengua.

La excitación crecía aún más en sus cuerpos, Sonic comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Shadow mientras este no dejaba de manosearle todo el cuerpo, aquellas caricias eran tan suaves y desbordantes. Ambos se seguían besando hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron, acariciándose una con la otra. Sonic sentía su corazón arder rogándole unirse a Shadow, este tomó su cadera y comenzó a presionarse sacando gemidos en él. -Sonic, te amo-decía Shadow en el oído de Sonic acompañado de unos gemidos para que le haga entender que le excitaba estar así.

Sonic sintió su calor y deseo crecer, su cuerpo estaba seguro de que era solo de aquel erizo negro-eso Shadow, hazme totalmente tuyo-decía mientras Shadow besaba todo su cuello, él no podía creer lo que le había dicho, quería ser de él. Era algo a que su cuerpo no resistiría.

Shadow comenzó a besar todo su pecho mientras Sonic gemía aún más, sus manos bajaron a la entrepierna de Sonic para acariciarlo, él respiraba cada vez más fuerte, su cuerpo deseaba aquellos mimos si es que provenía de Shadow.

-haah…Shadow, sigue-decía excitado. Shadow comenzó a morder con lacividad su entrepierna haciendo que Sonic se recociera de placer, el ojicarmín volvió a subir dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el recorrido y llegando hasta los labios de Sonic para volver a besarlo.

Shadow se arrodilló y tomó las piernas de Sonic para ponerla sobre sus hombros, el trasero del ojiverde chocó con la pelvis de Shadow, este con suavidad comenzó a meter su erección dentro del Sonic, este solo gemía y apretaba las sabanas-cálmate o si no te dolerá-decía mientras se movía.

Sonic no podía sentir más placer, aquella posición en la que lo tenía era incómoda pero lo penetraba sin problema-haha…haha…Shadow, más fuerte!!!-gritaba Sonic.

Shadow comenzó a embestir con más fuerza haciendo que Sonic gritara de placer, sus mejillas ardían y estaba empapado en sudor, Shadow solo tenía un ligero rubor y unas pocas gotas de sudor.

Ambos ya estaban en el éxtasis-haaa, S…Sonic, me voy a correr, no aguanto-decía entre gemidos

-hazlo adentro, quiero sentirte, haaaaaaa-decía de la misma manera.

Ambos terminaron juntos en el orgasmo, Sonic manchando la cara y el pecho de Shadow y este llenando la entrada de Sonic, el ojicarmín sacó su erección de Sonic y se acostó junto a él-Sonic, te amo, no quiero perderte, quiero que siempre estemos juntos-decía abrazando a Sonic.

-Shadow, también te amo y nada ni nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometo-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el suave pecho de Shadow.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados felices por su nuevo amor.

FIN

Para mi mujersuela que está a las afueras de este país, te doy gracias por darme tu aceptación a mi amor por el sonadow, sos lo +


End file.
